


Trust

by stuckinlineblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: After Sayaka Maizono and Leon's tragic deaths, Makoto Naegi is left petrified at the thought of losing anyone else, especially a certain female detective. Now he must let trust come up from the despair, knowing he'll make it out alive with Kirigiri Kyouko safe and sound.





	Trust

A small window of emotion had been seemingly forced shut in the eyes of Makoto Naegi, soon after the death of his friend, Sayaka Maizono. Simply knowing that the situation could've easily been avoided had not made things any better for the brown haired individual. Being accused for the recent events hadn't helped much as well, leaving a guilty feeling planted into the teens chest, although none of the events had been his fault. He had never developed any special feelings for Maizono, the only strange sort of feeling that the whole experience had given Naegi was for a certain purple haired female. Not romantically, hell, the boy barley knew her. Although this was part of the reason for his curiosity, not knowing Kyoko Kirigiri. He had desperately felt the need to get to know her. Soon after this thought, a solid yet peaceful knock at the door was heard from the dorm the male had been staying in. Naegi rushed over quickly, wondering who the unknown figure was. 

He silently twisted the door knob, revealing Kyoko standing right in front of his door. "Ah, Kyoko! Funny thing, I was just thinking about you." Naegi stated truthfully, not thinking about how the sound of the words came out of his mouth. 

"Hm.. There was something that I felt the need to talk to you about." Kirigiri seemed to have no interest in the young males recent statement, paying no mind to it in her own words.

Naegi had no hesitation when it came to the female, a sort of soothing feeling brushed over his mind while she was near him, welcoming pure trust. "Yeah, just come in." 

The lavender shade of hair appeared to move along with the somewhat young teen as she took a seat on Naegi's bed. Naegi followed, gently seating himself on the right side of the girl. "So, uh, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"It's about Maizono's death." She said firmly as she usually would. "Are you recovering alright?"

"Recovering.. I could never recover from any of my friends deaths! Neither Sayaka's, nor Leon's!" Naegi kept his fist balled up, a tense expression dancing with tiny waterfalls of sweat drizzling down the males cheek. 

"I'm sorry, but this is what we've been put up against. Recovering from anything as traumatizing as this could possibly be one of the hardest events to simply recover from." As Kirigiri spoke, she seemed to be somewhat sad, although it was hard to tell just by glancing down at her solemn face. "I should be on my way now." She began to exit the small room, before she felt something warm beginning to wrap around her hand. She glanced down to see what the unknown object was, startled to find out that Naegi had grabbed her hand, stopping her disappearance from being a reality. 

"Please don't leave." Light but frequent tears began to flow in Naegi's eyes. It had been obvious that he needed the lavender haired individual to stay with him, desperation showing as obvious as it could.

Already knowing the answer, Kirigiri asked as a matter of her own nature. "Why is that?"

"It's not okay." The light tears continued their disturbance, almost seemingly trying to leave. "Don't you leave me too, Kyoko!" Naegi said as he wrapped his arms around Kirigiri in a hug position.

"Haven't I already told you? For as long as I live, my only intention and purpose is to not die." The female spoke in attempt to calm the male who had been hugging her softly and gently. "You have to learn to trust me."

Naegi backed away, suddenly seated where he had been before. "I trust you." He said, ending the discussion with an honest pinkie swear.

As Naegi made his way to his bed, Kirigiri laid beside the teen. He wrapped his arms around her once more, as Kirigiri stroked his hair in a calming motion. 

"I love you." Naegi whispered into the females ear, causing the sudden sound to echo softly through her ear drum.


End file.
